This is an investigation of the safety, tolerance and efficacious dosage of ganciclovir for administration to infants with congenital CMV disease in Phase I and Phase II trials, and Phase III trial now is enrolling and following subjects to determine impact of treatment on death, growth, neurodevelopment, hearing loss and vision loss.